


Taking Control

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Concubine Finn, Emperor Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux comes to Finn with a request that the concubine is only too happy to oblige.





	Taking Control

    "I want you to make me feel like Poe," Hux murmurs, embolden by the alcohol. He crowds in on his concubine's space, close enough to feel the heat radiating off him but not quite touching him.   
  
    Finn is slightly taken aback by Hux's demand. Perhaps the alcohol has made him mishear Hux's request. Surely the Emperor is not asking to be taken by his concubine. Finn cannot recall a single time in the many years he has been Hux's concubine that the Emperor has ever submitted to any of them - not even to his favorite of the harem. "What?" he mumbles, needing to hear it from Hux again.   
  
    "I want to know how Poe feels with you," Hux repeats. His cheeks were already flushed with alcohol, but now they have taken on a darker tinge. It is oddly endearing, in Finn's opinion.    
  
    "Are you sure... You're not going to regret this in the morning, are you?" Finn asks, reaching up and resting his hands on Hux's waist. He wonders briefly if Hux has been thinking about this for a while. He wonders if Hux came to him for a reason, or if Finn being the only one still awake besides the Emperor is the reason Hux is seeking him out. Hux dips his head to press his forehead against Finn's as he tells him that he is sure. It is permission enough for the younger man. "Alright," he murmurs. "Alright, I'm going to make you feel good," he assures the Emperor.   
  
    Hux trails after Finn as the concubine makes his way to his quarters. His steps are a bit unsteady, but then Finn steadies him with an arm around his waist. Finn is feeling a bit off-kilter himself, both from the wine has has had and from the pleasant bizarreness of the whole situation. The concubine urges his Emperor onto the luxurious bed as soon as they reach it. Being the one in control with Hux is a unique and odd experience. Normally the older man is the one who guides Finn how he wants him. But, now Finn has the reins in his hands, and while it is a heady rush, he will still make efforts to treat the Emperor as he would his beloved Poe.   
  
    The Emperor begins to shed his shirt while Finn climbs onto the bed, his robes long since discarded during the course of the evening. The concubine is quite familiar with the slender slope of Hux's shoulder, his lean arms and narrow waist, as it is revealed. Finn catches Hux's hands before he can start on his trousers and pins them above his head. Their eyes meet as Finn hovers over Hux, weight resting on where their hands meet. Hux's eyes are so different from Poe's, not just in color, but in how what would undoubtedly be a playful and come hither expression now is an almost shy but curious gaze peering up at Finn. "Let me," he mumbles as he shifts to undo Hux's pants, hands suddenly less than steady.   
  
    A mewl escapes Hux's lips as Finn eases his trousers down and off his legs. It turns to a moan when Finn kneads along his calf up to his thigh. When Finn sits back to slip out of his clothes, Hux trails his foot playfully over Finn's thigh. The concubine hurriedly finishes tossing his clothes off the bed. Parting Hux's legs with a hand slotted between his thighs, Finn moves to kneel over the Emperor. He feels a hint of the butterflies in his stomach that he had felt during his first time with Poe. He does not want to disappoint.   
  
    Hux eagerly returns his kiss when Finn leans down to press his lips against Hux's warm ones. The Emperor's hair is soft beneath Finn's fingers, his body warm and pliant beneath the concubine's body. It feels good, but still not as right as Poe's body beneath his. Breaking from his musings, Finn kisses a trail down Hux's body towards his already hard cock. He glances up at Hux's face when he reaches his member. The Emperor's lips are parted, eyes half shut. He looks utterly debauched and Finn has barely even started.

  
    The moan Hux lets out when Finn wraps his lips around his member is nothing short of obscene. It sends a thrill through Finn that runs straight to his own sex. He teases Hux to the edge before finally sitting back and fetching the lubricant. The pouting huff that the Emperor makes at the sudden loss of pleasure makes Finn giggle slightly. His amusement appears to be contagious as Hux quickly echoes it.   
  
    Hux lets his legs fall wide open as Finn settles back between them. "Relax for me," Finn urges as he begins to pour the lubricant over his fingers. He rubs his fingertips over Hux's entrance, teasing him and waiting to for the older man to accept him in. The Emperor's eyes flutter when Finn finally presses a single finger in. Finn rubs the inside of his thigh in a soothing manner. "How's it feel?" he asks.   
  
    "It's..." Hux begins, trying to assess the new sensations. "It's good," he finally decides. He practically whimpers and bucks his hips upwards when Finn's finger curls and brushes against his sweet spot. "More," he pleads, legs flexing as he presses up against Finn's hand.   
  
    Finn has often seen how pleasure plays out over Hux's face, and it is oddly satisfying to be able to cause such pleasure with so little effort. The concubine takes his time preparing the Emperor, drinking in the reactions he pulls from the older man. Any hints of pain are quickly soothed with gentler movements and soft kisses pressed to the inside of his thighs. Finn's own arousal is steadily rising as he continues to coax pleased moans and pleas from the Emperor who is normally so prim and proper. Hux is practically clawing Finn down onto him before the concubine finally gives in and moves them onto the next step.   
  
    Hux's long legs spread wide as Finn moves closer, preparing to take the Emperor. The concubine lets Hux wriggle into a more comfortable position before lining himself up. "You ready?" he murmurs, almost unable to believe this is about to happen. Hux nods his consent and reaches up to run a hand down Finn's muscular arm.  When Finn begins to sink into his body, Hux lets out a low whimper. His hands reach down to clutch at Finn's wrists and his legs tighten around his concubine's waist. With a soft murmur of reassurance, Finn slowly, gently eases his way into Hux's trembling body.   
  
    "Stars," Finn sighs when he bottoms out inside Hux. It takes a few long moments for Finn to focus on anything except the feeling of Hux's tight, hot body surrounding him. Gradually, the sound of Hux's shaky and quick breathes brings him back to the present. The Emperor's hands shift restlessly over his arms, almost as the Emperor were the one trying to calm his concubine.   
  
    "It's alright," Finn soothes. "Just relax. I'm going to take care of you..." He runs his hands over Hux's flanks, massaging gently when Hux arches up against him. A twinge of guilt stings him when he notices that the Emperor is worrying at his lip with his teeth, it explains why he has been mostly quiet for the past little while.   
  
    "I'm going to take care of you," Finn repeats, leaning down to rest on his elbows over the Emperor.  As Hux's hand come up to clutch tightly at his shoulders, he presses his lips against Hux's and begins to coax his lower lip from between his teeth. "I've got you," he murmurs between light pecks. The kisses seem to help Hux relax once more, just enough for Finn to begin to roll his hips in a lazy fashion. Hux's grip does not let up as Finn grinds down into him, nor does he let Finn break their kiss.   
  
    The way Hux's long legs twine snugly around his waist as if to hold him in place feels so similar and yet so different from how Poe presses his thighs against his waist and digs his heels into Finn's backside to urge him on. Finn finds it to be a pleasant distinction. Gradually, Finn manages to coax Hux into loosening his grip enough for Finn to slip an arm beneath his shoulders and begin moving properly. He keeps his movements gentle, knowing that Hux could not handle the good rutting that Poe often enjoys so well even if Hux wants to know how Poe feels.   
  
    "Finn..." Hux moans out when Finn slips a hand between them to stroke Hux in time with his own shallow thrusts. His eyes flutter shut as Finn trails kisses down to his neck. After a short while, the concubine decides to nibble and suck a mark on the Emperor's pale throat. He enjoys the knowledge that the mark will linger on for a while, even if it will be covered by the high-collared shirts he prefers. Or he hopes the Emperor will wear his mark until it fades, it would be disappointing if he were to use some bacta to be rid of it...  
  
    When Hux starts babbling praises and encouragements, Finn feels a thrum of pride that he has been able to make Hux's first time a good one. He is getting close to the edge from the thrill and feeling of taking the older man, but he hopes to be able to finish Hux off before coming himself.   
  
    "Are you close?" he asks, lifting his head to look at Hux's flushed face. It takes a moment for Hux's eyes to flutter open and settle on his. Hux nods, biting his lip once more. Finn moves his hand a little faster, murmuring encouragements for the Emperor to let go and enjoy himself.   
  
    Hux's legs are trembling around his waist, his slender hands digging into Finn's shoulders as the younger man works him towards climax. "Please, please..." Hux pleads almost absently as the sensations build. Finn tightens his hand a tad, trying to get him over the edge. He presses a kiss to Hux's parted lips, nipping at his lower lip. A whimper escapes Hux as he bucks upwards.   
  
    "That's it," Finn coos against the Emperor's cheek. "Come for me..."  But Hux shakes his head as if distressed. Finn frowns, but he does not still his hand or hips. "Just let go, let it happen," he murmurs. "Come for me," he demands with more force behind his words. His exerting dominance and leaving no room for argument seems to be the tipping point for the usually firmly in control Emperor as he lets out a high whine and tightens almost too tightly around Finn. The concubine barely has any time to revel in the feeling and sight of Hux's orgasm as his own crashes almost unexpectedly over him. Hux will probably be sore from how hard Finn grinds against him as he fills the Emperor with his seed.   
  
    Shakily, Finn collapses to the side, the arm around Hux's shoulders pulling the Emperor snugly against his side. He presses their foreheads together as he relaxes into the afterglow. There is an irritatingly rational part of him that knows that if he relaxes too much that he will drift off and they will likely both wake much later feeling gross from the drying lube and other fluids, but he ignores it in favor of basking in the afterglow with the Emperor nearly boneless from his experience curled into his side. Hopefully, a little discomfort in the morning will not make Hux regret their coupling as Finn would very much like to do it again...   
  
  
  
  



End file.
